the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Dec 2017
01:08:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: maybe Syde can if you DM him Slendy's password 01:08:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:08:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is finally coming. 01:08:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: actually i'll PM you Syde 01:08:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Falco, PM 01:08:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:08:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that way when we aren't on you can have Slendy on 01:08:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:08:37 CHAT C.Syde65: I forgot the password, and anyway you said you changed it since. 01:08:37 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:08:39 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:08:40 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:08:46 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak 01:08:47 CBOT SlendyBot: I've spoken. Happy now? 01:08:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 01:08:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:09:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 01:09:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Korra is talking out of Slendy, right? 01:09:33 CHAT Red Razorback: If you draw the characters in this wikia.... 01:09:37 CHAT Red Razorback: you've got some talent. 01:09:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm not talking through him, but I am operating him. 01:09:49 CHAT C.Syde65: I can draw, but they take ages to do. 01:09:55 CHAT C.Syde65: And I don't have a scanner. 01:09:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Very little was drawn, most of it was used off Google, a true shame. @Red 01:10:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Mine wasn't though. :D 01:10:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I used Sims for mine. 01:10:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:10:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Though I could have drawn them, it would have been a lot of work. 01:11:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One day, TDL will use original art. 01:11:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Even mine? 01:11:37 CHAT Red Razorback: I can't draw. 01:11:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Some radical reformists like South Ferry and I are slowly making the change. 01:11:52 CHAT Red Razorback: My drawings look like low budget animated films. 01:11:57 CHAT Chase McFly: I can't draw either 01:13:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Maybe I cna get a close friend to draw what my character dhould look like 01:13:19 CHAT Red Razorback: I guess I could learn to draw. 01:13:22 CHAT Red Razorback: But that takes a long time. 01:13:26 CHAT Red Razorback: Time I really don't have. 01:13:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me waits for Fandom to answer her freakin' email 01:13:39 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm not good at drawing, but neither are my friends. I can only draw stick figures tbh. 01:13:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: About?! @Messenger 01:13:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hm 01:13:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same, Falco, lol. 01:14:02 CHAT Red Razorback: I can draw really poor looking anime and some noodle people. 01:14:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Falco i could draw your character or try to since its a bird thingy 01:14:13 CHAT Chase McFly: I draw potato people with huge necks, round heads, and no realism 01:14:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Okay 01:14:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i may be able to do its face and chest but not below that 01:14:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then head out. 01:14:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:14:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess, can you draw mine too? 01:15:00 CHAT Chase McFly: I want him to look like Chase Davenport and Marty McFly 01:15:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mmm i could try 01:15:07 CHAT South Ferry: Modern Parties: Radical Reformists, Alt-Reformist, Conservative Reformist 01:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And who belongs to what parties?! 01:15:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: these wont be done fast since I'm rather busy 01:15:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and actually 01:15:45 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB bath 01:15:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I may add something on my message wall so users can request drawings and I'll try to do the best i can 01:16:23 CHAT Chase McFly: I am a Liberal Democrat 01:16:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: random much? 01:16:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:16:53 CHAT Chase McFly: lol 01:17:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 01:17:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: what is the ideology of the Democratic Party? 01:17:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: To accept all or to accept those who agree with us?! 01:18:36 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 01:18:43 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:18:44 CHAT Chase McFly: To accept all who hate Trump :p 01:18:57 CHAT South Ferry: What is the idelogy of North America 01:19:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! We're supposed to be tolerate! 01:19:17 CHAT Chase McFly: North America? 01:19:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Accept everyone of all beliefs! Not those who agree with us! 01:19:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah sure. 01:19:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm talking about the Democrats! 01:19:30 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 01:19:49 CHAT South Ferry: The Dems HATE Trump supporters BECAUSE they are intolerant. 01:19:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 01:19:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Is nayone going to say by eback? 01:19:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Cya 01:20:02 CHAT South Ferry: They called the gop deplorable BECAUSE they are racist. 01:20:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 01:20:07 CHAT South Ferry: Head out Chase McFly. 01:20:09 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 01:20:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, that was Hillary Clinton! 01:21:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was the worst example of a Democrat! 01:21:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She only wanted power! 01:21:20 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:52 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^^^^^^^^^^^ 01:22:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was also a hypocrite! 01:22:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^^^^^^^ 01:23:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She ran on "all genders are equal" campaign, but wanted special treatment due to her gender! 01:23:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She thought she was entitled to the presidency and didn't campaign! 01:23:59 CHAT South Ferry: The Dems ARE intolerant BECAUSE they are racist 01:24:38 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:03 CHAT Red Razorback: A right wing chat on the internet? Rare! 01:25:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:25:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We're not right wing! 01:25:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am a btolerate/b Democrat! 01:25:59 CHAT South Ferry: You are deep alt right 01:26:00 CHAT South Ferry: ! 01:26:43 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 01:26:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You missed West. 01:27:00 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:27:03 CHAT Red Razorback: Most of Arkansas is pretty conservative. 01:27:07 CHAT Qstlijku: I think I saw enough of him this morning 01:27:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same with Louisiana. 01:27:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:27:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:27:27 CHAT Red Razorback: Also I can't be the only one who thought Wither would be a horrifying monster before I opened the page. 01:27:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had no clue what it was before I opened it. 01:27:43 CHAT C.Syde65: I just turned away for a few seconds earlier, and by the time I turned back, the sock had already been banned. 01:27:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even know it existed until earlier. 01:27:56 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:28:00 CHAT C.Syde65: I hate it when that happens. 01:28:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How long has that page existed? (think) 01:28:13 CHAT Red Razorback: Louisana-Arkansas Rivalry? 01:28:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 01:28:34 CHAT Red Razorback: It's what that WaxGoose is always raving about. 01:28:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:28:41 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:29:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Syde look at discord for a sec 01:29:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've never been to Arkansas, even though it's only a few hours away. CHAT And I've been to Texas, Georgia, Mississippi, and Florida. (think) 01:29:50 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i don't remember a thing about Georgia and Mississippi 01:30:14 CHAT Red Razorback: It's kind of plain here. 01:30:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i know we were there but we were so young 01:30:25 CHAT Qstlijku: I've been through all those states except Florida recently 01:30:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinatin' 01:31:17 CHAT Qstlijku: What about Tennessee? 01:31:22 CHAT Red Razorback: New Orleans was neat, the French quarter. 01:31:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Paris lives in Florida now she moved there recently 01:31:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never went to Tennessee. Have you? 01:31:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah I've been there 01:31:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Passed through anyway 01:31:59 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Remember when I told you about my trip back in April? 01:32:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 01:32:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 01:33:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we've been to texas so many times and we have uncles that live there 01:33:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh I didn't know that 01:34:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Have you been to multiple Texas cities? 01:34:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 01:34:27 CHAT Red Razorback: Texas is a stone's throw away. 01:34:32 CHAT Red Razorback: For me. 01:34:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i cant remember the names of all of them but i know we have been 01:34:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its like 2 hours away from us 01:35:03 CHAT Red Razorback: I mean I barely live out of Texas. 01:35:06 CHAT Red Razorback: Texarkana. 01:35:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Are they big cities or smaller cities @Mess? 01:35:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Like have you been to Austin, Houston, San Antonio, or Dallas? 01:36:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Small cities. 01:36:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:36:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never been to any of those. 01:36:19 CHAT Red Razorback: I've been to Nashville. 01:36:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh ok 01:36:22 CHAT Red Razorback: Memphis. 01:36:26 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:27 CHAT Red Razorback: St. Louis 01:36:28 CHAT Red Razorback: New Orleans 01:36:34 CHAT Red Razorback: Drove through Little Rock and Atlanta once. 01:36:41 CHAT Red Razorback: Been to Columbous, Ohio. 01:36:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i know dad worked in Dallas once but we were babies then and we stayed in LA 01:36:44 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:48 CHAT South Ferry: Plausible. 01:37:00 CHAT South Ferry: I went to Washington DC once and saw many monuments. 01:37:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Furry. 01:37:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oops, I meant Ferry. 01:37:11 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome T.A.F. 01:37:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lmao 01:37:26 CHAT South Ferry: There is nothing funny, it's a repeated obvious joke. 01:37:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lmao South 01:37:32 CHAT South Ferry: Head out Messenger o/ 01:37:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What does the A mean? 01:37:38 CHAT South Ferry: It doesn't matter. 01:37:41 CHAT South Ferry: T.A.F. 01:37:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: remember that account West made Korra? 01:37:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:TheAssholeFanatic? @SOuth 01:37:56 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 01:38:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:38:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that was funny XD 01:39:09 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 01:39:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yep. 01:40:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart 01:40:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: why did Madi just ban everyone? 01:42:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: again? 01:42:32 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:43:45 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:50:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome. 01:50:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mess, she apparently has a ban everyone button. 01:51:48 CHAT C.Syde65: A ban everyone button, ugh. 01:51:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I'd be too concerned of the button getting abused. 01:52:03 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:52:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which it is. 01:52:14 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:52:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It serves no purpose. 01:52:20 CHAT M2187 Exalted: The fuck is Madi? The fuck would a "Ban Everyone" button be GOOD for? The fuck is it Anyways? 01:52:20 CHAT C.Syde65: And it's extremely easy to abuse as well. 01:52:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Wait, why did Madi do that? 01:52:36 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Idek 01:52:40 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Korra 01:52:41 CHAT Qstlijku: And I can't even think of a valid reason anyone would want to do that 01:52:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:52:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lemme go try and unban the people and talk her out of it. 01:52:55 CHAT M2187 Exalted: +ship Your Boy Michael & Nadia ;) 01:52:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Unless West brings a bunch of sockpuppets to an empty chat or something 01:53:04 CHAT M2187 Exalted: @Korra 01:53:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She already did, MCR. 01:53:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:53:23 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Q, West won't bring anything. If we ignore him, it'll be fine. Just ignore and Ban. 01:53:31 CHAT C.Syde65: To use the button, you'd have to make sure no one else is in chat. 01:53:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No shit. 01:53:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Michael 01:53:38 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Well, I can't talk. I can't ban for shit. 01:53:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I told YOU that yesterday. 01:53:42 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Stfu 01:53:44 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD 01:54:00 KICK M2187 Exalted has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:54:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mutli-ban is better you should be able to choose who to ban 01:54:05 JOIN M2187 Exalted has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:13 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Dubious. 01:54:23 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 01:54:53 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Just ban them manually to the point where you're Korra's doppelgänger and you can do it at rapid speeds. 01:55:08 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Hey BFrit.... O/ 01:55:17 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:55:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ BFrit. 01:55:49 CHAT BFrit10: \o 01:55:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: perhaps 01:56:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we can take the muilt kick and the ban everyone and make a mulit-ban idk 01:56:53 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:57 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:57:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:57:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: What if we made a new TDL? It's the same thing and that, we can C&P pages BUT the URL is something unrelated to it so it's something unexpected once you input that certain url? 01:57:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:57:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Nah. 01:57:19 CHAT M2187 Exalted: just thinking lol. 01:57:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: To be blunt, 01:57:28 CHAT M2187 Exalted: What if I kick his ass? 01:57:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: been there done that 01:57:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: running away and making a new Wiki because of a simple troll would be dumb. 01:57:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: at the new TDL thing 01:57:40 CHAT South Ferry: False. 01:57:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just ignore him. 01:57:52 CHAT South Ferry: Simply move on from the troll. 01:57:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he found it the next day 01:57:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a dude with no life that doesn't need any attention. 01:57:57 CHAT South Ferry: That's all there is to it. 01:58:10 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ^ @Korra I agree 11/10 01:58:14 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Speech 100 01:58:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was your idea. 01:58:19 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Dank Doodle Memes 01:58:21 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:23 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:28 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:58:32 CHAT South Ferry: Then why the hell did you suggest we make a new wiki M2187 Exalted! 01:58:34 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Shhhh, I'm a dumbass and I don't understand! 01:58:34 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:58:38 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:42 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome BFrit10. 01:58:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:58:46 CHAT Qstlijku: M2187 Exalted you need to stop saying stuff like that 01:58:50 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Hi Ninja! We BFrit 01:58:54 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:58:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, BFrit10. 01:58:59 CHAT M2187 Exalted: @Q Wdym? 01:59:08 CHAT South Ferry: Look M2187 Exalted, you cant be saying that. 01:59:09 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I am a dumbass, man. It's my nickname 01:59:11 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 01:59:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 01:59:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hey, Syde. p/ 01:59:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: * o/ 01:59:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, Korra 01:59:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok lets not bring up dank memes again like you did earlier some of those are really nasty ehh 01:59:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: LOVES 01:59:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tiffany 01:59:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @Michael 01:59:55 CHAT South Ferry: There is nothing wrong with dank memes though. 01:59:57 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Excuse me, Mr Dubious (This isn't something I mean, this WILL be a joke). I, Michael Haptic, deserve the right at to being called a Dumbass due to my nickname :) 01:59:58 CHAT South Ferry: That I am sure of. 02:00:17 CHAT M2187 Exalted: @Mess What about MLG Shrek :D 02:00:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: just like you say 4chan is a great site @south 02:00:30 CHAT South Ferry: That's a strawman. 02:00:35 CHAT South Ferry: As usual you make up a false claim! 02:00:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LOL I know that's a joke. 02:00:46 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 4chan is strange even by my standards. 02:01:00 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Anyways, if I can't be Dumbass, what can I be? 02:01:06 CHAT South Ferry: You're a regular person. 02:01:07 CHAT M2187 Exalted: DarK WrathZz? 02:01:10 CHAT South Ferry: Nothing special. 02:01:16 CHAT South Ferry: Just a regular vanilla person. 02:01:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "vanilla" 02:01:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 02:01:30 CHAT South Ferry: What? 02:01:33 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Yeah, I'm gonna walk into chat and I'll see - TheKorraFanatic: Hello Random Person :) 02:01:38 CHAT South Ferry: That's how vanilla is spelled isn't it? 02:01:39 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Korra, you're my example 02:01:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Example of what? 02:02:01 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Read my sentence. 02:02:04 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Vane 02:02:04 CHAT South Ferry: Or do you not know what vanilla means TheKorraFanatic? 02:02:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I clearly know what is means, South Furry. 02:02:21 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Its a flavor 02:02:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant Ferry. 02:02:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;) 02:02:27 CHAT South Ferry: Then why did you say "What"? 02:02:43 CHAT South Ferry: To waste time? 02:02:47 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Vanilla is a Flavor. Vanilla Milkshake, Vanilla Ice Cream. 02:03:07 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Vanilla KorraFanatic, Vanilla South Ferry........ Yumm 02:03:08 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD 02:03:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 02:03:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 00:23 . . Arch Wizard Megumin (wall | contribs) banned Patrick O'Halloran (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 00:23, April 14, 3017 ‎(get hecked) CHAT LOL. 02:03:32 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you say what TheKorraFanatic 02:03:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 02:03:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He really shouldn't do that. @Jack 02:03:37 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:03:40 CHAT M2187 Exalted: i keep getting sent photos of an FG 42 02:03:43 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:03:44 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Noice 02:03:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: The "get hecked"? 02:03:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He should just put "Sock" and not leave an antagonizing message. 02:03:52 CHAT M2187 Exalted: �� 02:04:05 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm gonna change it as a matter of fact 02:04:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rip. 02:04:08 CHAT Qstlijku: 02:04:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: TBH I once left "sock" and a message saying "I'm one step ahead". :P 02:04:29 CHAT South Ferry: Qstlijku, 02:04:31 CHAT South Ferry: there is no need. 02:04:31 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:04:33 CHAT South Ferry: i already did. 02:04:33 CHAT Qstlijku: I don't see it 02:04:37 CHAT South Ferry: I already did! 02:04:39 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:04:46 CHAT South Ferry: I fixed it a while ago. 02:04:55 CHAT M2187 Exalted: If you're one step ahead, Jack, Wouldn't you have put "Shoe" instead of sock? :P 02:04:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh actually Rick unbanned it a minute after he did it because the account was blocked 02:05:04 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 02:05:09 CHAT Qstlijku: So it's not even an issue 02:05:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Why bring it up? 02:05:15 CHAT South Ferry: Yes. 02:05:19 CHAT South Ferry: I don't see why Qstlijku. 02:06:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I keep accidently closing chat. 02:06:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Beppiwally1999 CHAT its time for nsfw story time CHAT todays story is called 02:06:07 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Merry Christmas 02:06:13 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Happy Easter 02:06:14 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 02:06:15 CHAT M2187 Exalted: :) 02:06:22 CHAT Qstlijku: It's not Easter, it's Christmas 02:06:30 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I just had to add humor to chat, Dude. 02:06:53 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Just sit back and join me, Chat. Everyone, let's get drunk on Apple Juice 02:06:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD 02:07:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you stop? 02:07:07 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ���� 02:07:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you stop saying XD after your comments like that? 02:07:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 02:07:12 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Mk 02:07:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @korra 02:07:18 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Injustice night Terroizer CHAT I learned something from Nightcore ...her father is... Abusive 02:07:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Like seriously tmi 02:07:44 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:07:53 CHAT M2187 Exalted: @Mess All I'm saying right now is I'm happy as fuuuuck. All I need to say to explain it is --> Michael + Nadia 02:08:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: If that's true, I recommend looking for a counsellor. 02:08:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: All that needs to be said :ad 02:08:08 CHAT M2187 Exalted: * :D 02:08:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay. 02:08:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: If it's not, that's horrible to say. 02:08:13 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra can you get Vera to watch chat? 02:08:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am about to ping him on Discord. 02:08:37 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:08:41 CHAT Qstlijku: He doesn't have pings on CC right? 02:08:44 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Wait, I've had a wild idea, I dunno what the outcome would be. 02:08:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I don't think so, @Q 02:09:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He doesn't have pings on CCC. 02:09:27 QUIT Red Razorback has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:09:29 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:09:42 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Cant VSTFs create a Global Bot that scans the IPs in every wikis users so if it locates a trolls IP, it can trigger some sort of punishment? 02:09:50 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Once again, it's a wild idea. 02:10:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Can't you keep that to yourself or PM? 02:10:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 02:10:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Not every wiki, it would probably be tons of work. 02:10:10 CHAT M2187 Exalted: That way, Fandom won't have trolling problems 02:10:13 CHAT Qstlijku: No need to fill up chat with your "wild ideas" 02:10:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They can't just look at every user's IP. 02:10:17 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Oh, ok. 02:10:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ^ 02:10:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^@Q 02:10:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Are you aware of a VPN? 02:10:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Michael talk to KPG first pls 02:10:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Veralann CHAT Beppiwally1999 please stop 02:10:37 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Mess, where and How? 02:10:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally 02:10:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:10:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: she still loves you and is still heart broken um on quotev 02:11:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can't that be said in PM? 02:11:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Wow 02:11:09 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Ive been given screenshots of her saying she wants to break up! 02:11:14 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ok, sure Korra. 02:11:17 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Mess, PM. 02:11:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Injustice night Terroizer CHAT Show some sympathy! And not do your job CHAT 9:10 CHAT Nickelidiot CHAT Call the local enforcements. CHAT 9:10 CHAT Veralann CHAT Beppiwally1999, again, please stop CHAT 9:10 CHAT Dorumin CHAT "don't do your job" wow are you serious CHAT 9:10 CHAT Nickelidiot CHAT Ban them. CHAT 9:10 CHAT Beppiwally1999 CHAT just ignore me CHAT Nickelidiot has been kicked by Veralann. 02:12:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: How do i publush something as a template in Community Central? 02:12:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Fascinating. 02:12:28 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm surprised Vera didn't kick Beppi yet 02:12:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: btw I'm still working on you Gprofile MCR 02:12:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: w:Template:MCR-The-Orange Make it a non-article template and place your profile into it. 02:12:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally 02:13:27 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh. 02:14:00 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Korra Pm 02:14:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I was going to put my Gprofile in the template. 02:14:48 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:14:57 CHAT South Ferry: Head our. 02:15:01 CHAT South Ferry: Our. 02:15:03 CHAT South Ferry: Out. 02:15:07 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 02:15:08 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, head out. o/ 02:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: It is time to MOD. 02:15:36 CHAT South Ferry: All chat rules are in place now. 02:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q, Mess, and I already modded though. :P 02:15:55 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:16:00 CHAT South Ferry: It is time to MOD. 02:16:01 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:05 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome FalcoLombardi99. 02:16:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 02:17:18 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You said it at the same time 02:17:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 02:17:48 CHAT South Ferry: We said it 10-20 seconds apart. 02:18:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Profile:_MCR-The-Orange @MCR its not done yet tho i still need to work on the font 02:18:24 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:18:35 CHAT South Ferry: Theory: 02:18:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh no. 02:18:57 CHAT South Ferry: User:Messenger Deception Misses Family Friends Quotev2 returns as The Demons Light admin. 02:18:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The return of South's "theories". 02:19:20 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Oh no. 02:19:26 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Please, no. 02:19:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Don't become MatPat again South 02:19:47 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Not Souths Theories, they're bad and booooooring. 02:20:00 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Jk, lmao. They're actually some what cool. 02:20:03 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me,\ 02:20:08 CHAT South Ferry: Who is the ruler of Euclid 02:20:15 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Me 02:20:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They aren't even actually theories. 02:21:14 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:25 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Lol 02:22:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 02:22:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: _log 02:22:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 02:22:10 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:22:11 CHAT M2187 Exalted: +log 02:22:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 18 messages logged. 02:22:18 CHAT M2187 Exalted: oops. Lol 02:22:48 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !google Minecraft building ideas 02:23:29 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !google VBS Spam bot javascript 02:23:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can I edit the draft for MCR's profile? @Mess 02:23:30 CBOT SlendyBot: https://www.google.com/#q=VBS%20Spam%20bot%20javascript&safe=strict 02:23:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why would you need a spam bot? 02:23:41 CHAT M2187 Exalted: this is more like it ^^^ 02:23:46 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Hmm? 02:23:48 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Not for Fandom 02:23:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Im gonna spam my friend back 02:24:13 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD, he crashed my PC so it's time for REVENGE!! XD 02:24:19 CHAT South Ferry: huh????? 02:24:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First off, stop the trollish comments. 02:24:29 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Its called friend wars lol 02:25:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes but. 02:25:09 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I have made one in school before, they're actually kinda cool. You can change its function I think. 02:25:15 CHAT C.Syde65: That doesn't necessarily stop it from being trollish. 02:25:46 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Am I trolling right now in TDLs chat with my VBS Spambot? 02:26:02 CHAT C.Syde65: No? 02:26:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ...... 02:26:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, but you keep making trollish comments. 02:26:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:26:26 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 02:26:33 CHAT South Ferry: And we will not stand for this. 02:26:48 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I don't see how it's bad due to the comments being aimed at a personal friend of mine instead of a member of TDL. 02:27:01 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Now im really confused. 02:27:23 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Look, sorry if y'all got pissed about it. I'll move in. 02:27:30 CHAT M2187 Exalted: *on 02:27:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: eh question 02:27:34 CHAT M2187 Exalted: This isn't Call of DUty 02:27:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ask away. 02:27:38 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Shoot. 02:27:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Profile:_MCR-The-Orange now do i change the font in this? 02:27:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What font you do want? 02:27:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Idr 02:28:07 CHAT M2187 Exalted: or 02:28:23 CHAT M2187 Exalted: then end it with or 02:28:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: MCR said he wanted it Kompakt™ 02:29:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 02:29:10 CHAT South Ferry: ah, bbigKompakt™ 02:29:17 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Trade Makeed 02:29:21 CHAT M2187 Exalted: *Marked 02:36:31 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !test 02:36:34 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:36:35 CHAT M2187 Exalted: +log 02:36:52 CHAT Qstlijku: The discussion on CC smh 02:37:02 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !hello Slendy :) 02:37:53 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !speak +log 02:37:54 CBOT SlendyBot: +log 02:38:00 CHAT M2187 Exalted: now log... 02:38:15 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Smh. 02:38:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can't make the bot log. 02:38:36 CHAT M2187 Exalted: The bot has rights so I tried to be clever 02:38:43 CHAT South Ferry: +log 02:38:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:38:48 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 02:38:56 CHAT South Ferry: !speak !speak ('test') 02:38:59 CHAT M2187 Exalted: but my life shall remain as a dumbass like me 02:38:59 CBOT SlendyBot: !speak ('test') 02:39:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: All the users with rights are all lined up together, CHAT Then there is Syde up at the top. 02:39:28 CHAT South Ferry: Possibly. 02:39:36 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !speak 2+2 is 4, minus 1 that's 3, quick maths, 02:39:40 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:39:40 CBOT SlendyBot: 2+2 is 4, minus 1 that's 3, quick maths, 02:39:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What was the point of that, Michael? 02:39:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:39:57 CHAT M2187 Exalted: everyday mans on the block, 02:40:03 CHAT Qstlijku: You're sounding like West 02:40:04 CHAT M2187 Exalted: im good at maths 02:40:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you always quote the song West spams? 02:42:47 CHAT South Ferry: This discussion is most certainly beyond feeding a troll at this point, you might as well leave the troll a band message right now, or join them all together at this point. I am ordering all of you to cease discussion of the troll in particular and return to the previous discussion.\ 02:42:53 CHAT South Ferry: a bad message* 02:43:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me falls asleep 02:43:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss Tiffany then. 02:43:20 CHAT South Ferry: /me /me action verb. 02:44:02 CHAT M2187 Exalted: The new account it's for me to lay low 02:44:08 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Mk 02:44:13 KICK M2187 Exalted has been kicked by Qstlijku. 02:44:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You said otherwise, Michael, and Q has seen the screen-shots. CHAT Now move on. 02:44:13 JOIN M2187 Exalted has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:16 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I said Mk 02:44:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: is that way you used this account to tell West to PM you on CC once? 02:44:31 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven: Warning 1. 02:52:49 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !test 02:52:50 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ;( 02:52:51 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:52:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: :D 02:53:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: !google good day fleshy mammals 02:53:09 CBOT SlendyBot: https://www.google.com/#q=good%20day%20fleshy%20mammals&safe=strict 02:53:19 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD YES! 02:53:25 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:42 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Good day, Fleshy Mammal o/ 02:53:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: caps and stop posting XD 02:54:29 CHAT C.Syde65: What's wrong with posting XD? Just wondered. 02:54:35 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Init. 02:54:47 CHAT M2187 Exalted: XD is an expression of laughter, Mate 02:54:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing, unless you spam it. 02:54:54 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Get told, Maye. 02:54:58 CHAT M2187 Exalted: *Mate. 02:55:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's been posting XD in every message. 02:55:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 02:55:12 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I don't spam it.............small XD 02:56:06 CHAT M2187 Exalted: small Mate, the XD is a legendary face. It gets me every time with the Good Day Fleshy Mammal meme. Please don't hate me, Mate 02:56:38 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 02:57:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: fuck. 02:57:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: s sit down 02:57:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: s Be humble 02:59:58 KICK M2187 Exalted has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:59:58 JOIN M2187 Exalted has joined Team Demon Light. 03:00:05 CHAT M2187 Exalted: 'O' 03:00:32 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ✋�� --> BOI! 03:00:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Er...? 03:00:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Michael chill 03:00:54 CHAT M2187 Exalted: �� 03:01:33 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I'll go. 03:01:48 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Bye. 03:01:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one said to go. 03:01:57 CHAT M2187 Exalted: No, leave it, 03:02:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 03:02:37 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ill tell Nadia y'all said hi. I'm just gonna go to call her, 03:03:01 CHAT South Ferry: Who??? 03:03:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can stay. 03:03:03 CHAT M2187 Exalted: gf 03:03:08 CHAT M2187 Exalted: no. 03:03:26 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Ive now realised how much havoc I've caused, I'll go. 03:03:34 CHAT South Ferry: It's his choice. 03:03:34 CHAT South Ferry: M2187 Exalted; 03:03:34 CHAT South Ferry: Head out. 03:03:34 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 03:03:36 CHAT M2187 Exalted: ^ 03:03:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 03:03:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We can talk on Discord if you wish. 03:03:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: Head out. o/ 03:03:56 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Finally, permission to leave is fine. 03:04:01 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Bye. 03:04:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: head out. 03:04:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:04:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stay 03:04:39 CHAT M2187 Exalted: I'll tell Nadia that "Bob, South, Mess, Korra and Slendy said hi" 03:04:48 CHAT South Ferry: who?? 03:05:13 CHAT M2187 Exalted: Nadia is my gf 03:05:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I messaged you on Discord, Michael. 03:05:15 CHAT M2187 Exalted: oh, add Falco to that list, 03:05:15 CHAT M2187 Exalted: mk. 03:06:47 QUIT M2187 Exalted has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:13:45 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger of Heaven, that was an old screen-shot. 03:19:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I also lagged. 03:20:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oki 03:21:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, Korra, 03:21:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: LOVES 03:21:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tiffany 03:22:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 03:22:18 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:22:23 CHAT C.Syde65: And the clouds and the sun. 04:22:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: True 04:22:23 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 04:22:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic. ;( 04:22:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) Aiihuan 04:22:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aiihuan. 04:22:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Hello~ ^^ 04:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +restart 04:22:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 04:22:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Someone told me yesterday that you were looking for me, Korra. 04:22:24 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 04:22:28 CHAT Aiihuan: What was that about? ^^ 04:22:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 04:22:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't remember looking for you yesterday. 04:22:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I tried putting together this migrated info-box, but for some strange reason, the biography won't show up. http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sim/Draft As proven here http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/C.Syde's_Wiki%3APremium_Sandbox. I put all the relevant bits of code together, but the biography doesn't show up. It does show up with this template though http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sim2. I've been working really hard to as much as I can on my own with this info-box, and so far I have succeeded in doing so, only I've come to a point where I can't get this to show up. 04:23:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I only remember looking for you a few days ago when I wanted to ask your about the CSS import. 04:23:22 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh. 04:24:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Man, even with my good brain I've come to a point where there's something I don't know how to fix, even though I've been checking carefully. 04:25:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: /me Notes that C.Syde has multiple brains 04:25:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Just an expression lol. 04:26:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism CHAT It's kind of funny how it's Jack and I reporting right after each other, lol. 04:26:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Syde, why are you using title for Biography? 04:27:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Also, you would have to wrap content inside title within default, so that title could show default value. 04:27:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure, but it worked for the other info-box. I think Noreplyz was the one that suggested it. 04:27:21 CHAT Aiihuan: <default>Biography</default> 04:27:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes but what if there is no biography? 04:28:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Sometimes my brain functions well, and sometimes it doesn't. When my brain doesn't function well, I'm more likely to request assistance. But my brain has been doing quite well, and still I can't figure out what's wrong with this part of the template. 04:28:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Well, title tag is not really supposed to be for header purpose in the first place... 04:29:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sure there were reasons for it. 04:29:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Because that's what was suggested that I did for the first info-box. 04:30:11 CHAT Aiihuan: I suppose Nore suggested it since you wanted specific styling merely for Biography header. 04:30:30 CHAT C.Syde65: That is indeed what happened. 04:30:35 CHAT Aiihuan: But hopefully there is probably some way to do it without having to use title. 04:30:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Wait a bit. 04:30:43 CHAT Aiihuan: I could look into it. 2016 04 23